Rathian
A''' Rathian '''is the most common enemy encountered in Gonougenai. They have been in every Gonougenai game and are his most common encountered enemys (Like Goombas to Mario, also their compitetion). About Rathians are the main race trying to take over the Gonougenai world (Gougai). They are lead by the evil King Rathes. Rathians are not much cowards, but more so than said Spikmans and other enemies. They have many features that make them very deadly that can be read below. If they encounter someone against them (For example, A Human), they will rush at them and try to kill them, impale them with the spikes or even transform. They adventure around Gougai for riches or anything that would please or help King Rathes take full control of Gougai and soon the rest of the planet. The common food they eat is insects and even small birds at times, but they seem to have a fear of Snakes and large birds or lion/tigers (Any big cat). Rathians also love darkness, which is why they are mostly seen in large groups in Castles and Dungeons. Common Appearence (1st Form) The Rathians common appearence is similar to a Koopa in Super Mario Bros.. They walk around usually in groups, and just find a commoner to kill or poison. They tecnically adventure and look for riches or any spies and such, so they are always armed. They walk on their 4 tiny gray legs (Their back makes it technically impossible to walk on 2), which are all spiky nailed. Their head is round and connected to their body, with is under a shell like surface. They have a plate like solid back (Similar but more flexible than a shell), which may or may not be just an armor plate they use for adventuring (Never revealed). Their signature thing and danger, is that they have very large spikes out their back. The armor like plate on their back has holes for the spikes. They are very large and run down from the back of their heads, to the tiny spikes on their tiny tails. Their eyes are small and they don't seen to have a nose.... 2nd Transformation Rathian The Rathians are known to have a 2nd Transformation, but the only Rathian ever seen using it is King Rathes (Who is always in his second form). The 2nd form apparently is a more civilized form, the Rathian is able to talk (They grunt in their 1st form), walk on big but still pretty small legs (Size of Bowsers from Mario), their spikes grow alot and still go down the back to the larger tail. A long nose and mouth grows out the face, making a bigger mouth (With spikier teeth). They can run much faster and much. King Rathes is always seen in his first form (Probably to stay superior to everyone else since he is king). The Rathian is also much taller (2x taller than Gonougenai, while 1st form Rathian is half his size). Female Rathians Until Gonougenai: Special, There is no known real Female Rathians, and are presumed to be all mostly male. In Gonougenai: Special, is the only time they are seen until later games over 20 years later. They are only seen in a presumed 2nd form in every game they are in. They have spikes on their back, big legs and the same features as 2nd form males, but their nose and mouth don't stick out and they have regular round heads and red large lips, they still have a spiky back, and spiky nails and everything else, though they seem to have a green hair like material on their heads. They are just as deadly as males (Some say they are more deadly!). The most known Female Rathian is Elsa, the first named female Rathian. She has a crush on King Rathes but don't think he likes her (Unknown if he does or not). A female Rathian is first saw in Gonougenai: Special in the castles and dungeons (Rathians like darkness). Though since it is so pixelated and bad graphiced, it is hard to make out their whole appearence, though they do look mostly exactly like their new 3-D versions, though in the Special they seem to lack a larger tail (Probably due to graphic limitations). There is a Female Rathian boss in the Special that highly resembles Elsa, and may be, though it is never revealed. Category:Enemys Category:Gonougenai Category:Pages added by Kuzey457